bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tōjū
This is a list of Tōjū given descriptive names, in order of appearance. Tōjū pair *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 256 The Tōjū pair are the first Tōjū to appear. One has his face covered (except for the eyes) by a grey mask, and uses a sword. He is killed by Sode no Shirayuki. The other is bigger and more muscular then a normal person. His upper body is green except for two red stripes that go up his body, which become closer together as they continue upwards; at his face, they are parallel. His lower arms are covered in light purple fur, but his hands are not. His lower body is covered by the same light purple fur as his lower arms. He has two horns on his head and red wrist guards with three blades at the end of each. He is captured by Rukia Kuchiki and given to Mayuri Kurotsuchi for research. Hollow Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 257 The Hollow Tōjū is a Tōjū who escaped to the Human World, who longed for his master. He has black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He wears a hooded purple cloak over this that splits into 3 sections at his waist, one in the front between his legs, and two in the back. For a weapon he uses a spear with a wooden handle and a red ribbon between the blade and the handle. Tōshirō Hitsugaya chases him and manages to injure him, but he escapes and is attacked by a Hollow, resulting in him fusing with it. When Ichigo Kurosaki fights him again, Zangetsu materializes near Ichigo and tells him that this is the Tōjū he had fought earlier, merged with a Hollow. As Ichigo tries to shoot Getsuga Tenshō, he is interrupted by the Hollow Tōjū firing a Cero and, though powerful, is able to block it. The Tōjū is then killed by Tōshirō and Hyōrinmaru. Boomerang Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 258 The Boomerang Tōjū is a Tōjū who escapes to the Human world. He is chased by Renji Abarai and the two halves of Zabimaru. He tries to confuse Hebi, to be able to kill them one by one, but he is eventually killed by Renji and Saru. He wields a hollow golden boomerang with hooked corners. His appearance is of a tall slender man with his body in three colors: white from waist to foot, orange for his upper waist part until his neck and black which cover his neck arms and upper body. He also has gold horns mounted on his hair. Tentacle Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 259 The Tentacle Tōjū is a Tōjū who appears in the waterways under the Seireitei. His body is red with a white chest. He has eight tentacles coming from his lower body which are each strong enough to easily pick up and throw Hōzukimaru. He has two fins made from sword blades on each side of his chest. He has six yellow eyes (two in his eye sockets and four on his forehead). He attacks Ikkaku Madarame, Hōzukimaru, and Nanao Ise, but is later killed by Hisagomaru. It is taken to the 12th Division, where it is subjected to Mayuri's experimentation. It later helps prove that the process and transformation of a Tōjū takes some time for it to be complete. Tōjū gang *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 260 The Tōjū gang appears in Rukongai, having formed a gang in order to cause mayhem. They all have roughly the same appearance: bald men with red eyes and somewhat deranged expressions. They are all killed by the collective efforts of Izuru Kira, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Kazeshini. Mouthless Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 261 This Tōjū has a reptilian lower body. She wears a long white dress over her humanoid upper body, has dark green hair, gleaming yellow eyes and no mouth. Her arms end with three-fingered hands which are actually extendible blades. Her Zanpakutō is a katana with a purple hilt and two blades attached to a square tsuba. After losing her master, she travels to the Human World in order to find another source of power to keep her from withering away. She located a highschool girl, Kyōko Haida, who has psychic spiritual powers and gained an influence on her by playing on her hurt feelings by her former friend, Mai Suzuki. The Tōjū drives Kyōko to perform several attacks against girls who have a pink bear keychain (a gift she intended to give to Mai), but she could never force her to kill them. Orihime Inoue meets Kyōko when she transferred to Karakura High School. The two are immediately drawn to each other. When Orihime offers to be Kyōko's friend, the Tōjū tries to turn her against Orihime. Kyōko refuses and the Tōjū drives her to attack Mai, but can not make her kill her former friend, which forces the Tōjū to take control of Kyōko. Orihime is able to help Kyōko push the Tōjū out and Ichigo kills her with Getsuga Tenshō. Narunosuke *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 262 Narunosuke is a young and timid spirit who is discovered by Haineko and captures her heart. He is able to maintain his sanity for a while but eventually loses it and attacks Haineko and her master. He is killed by Haineko after she realizes he is beyond help. Hammer Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 263 This tall, muscular Tōjū wields a large hammer. He wears a hat, gloves trousers and a scarf. He manages to evade a group of Shinigami by hiding among some large pots, but is found by Zabimaru, who quickly overwhelms him. However, when their guard is down, he slams his hammer into the ground, burying Zabimaru underneath a pile of dirt. As he tries to attack the immobile Zabimaru, he is defeated by Senbonzakura's Shikai. Bearded Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 264 This Tōjū is a strange looking man with deep purple hair that rises over his head, forming two points reminiscent of a clown's hat. He sports a groomed mustache and a trimmed beard with two strands of hair growing down from the corners of his chin. He wears a purple spandex suit decorated with vertical dark lines, with a wide white collar over his neck and soulders, a red sash and red boots. His weapon is strange looking, shaped somewhat like a combination between a pickax and a coal poker. He is first seen when he is apprehended by Katen Kyōkotsu's shorter spirit. Nanao Ise stops her from torturing him and he uses the chance to make his escape. Later on he attacks the spirit wanting to take revenge for his previous torture, but Nanao stops him and also comes under attack. He is eventually killed by Shunsui Kyōraku. Kirikaze *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 265 Kirikaze is very muscular, green-skinned and huge in stature, due to the massive amount of Reiryoku he has absorbed. On his head he has bovine horns and ears. His weapon resembles an ordinary katana, although the tip is slightly ridged. He has the ability to absorb another Tōjū's Reiryoku and add it to his own, as well as turn into mist in order to surprise his opponent, or capture his prey. As he attacks and kills several Tōjū in order to absorb their Reiryoku, he is found by a group of Zanpakutō spirits, who attack him. The Zanpakutō struggle to stand against it, but when their masters arrive to help, they combine their power and Kirikaze is killed by Renji Abarai. He is the last Tōjū to be slain. Carver Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 265 The Carver Tōjū is a Tōjū that is chased by several Shinigami in Seireitei. It uses carving-knifes, which it can throw like boomerangs. After being surrounded by the Shinigami, the Tōjū throws one of his knifes but it is blocked by Kazeshini, who rushes at the Tōjū. After a brief fight, it starts to choke and is engulfed in flame before returning to its sword form. Yōkai Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 265 This Tōjū is a small, grey-skinned creature with red hair. It has short, stubby legs and several folds of skin visible on its neck and large body. It has three circular protrusions in its torso. It is attacked by the Tōjū Kirikaze, who consumes its Reiryoku, engulfing it in flames and returning it to sword form. Lion Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 265 This Tōjū has purple tattoos on his chest and shoulders. He has a cat-like face. His legs are covered in white fur, while he has a white mane and a white tail. He wears white bandages around his wrists and black shoes. As he and two other Tōjū run away from the Tōjū Kirikaze, he is struck by Kirikaze's sword and flung through the air. When he lands, he is engulfed in flames. Face Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 265 This Tōjū has a square, grey body with large, dark red eyes and teeth on it, which do not change expression. It has short legs and in place of a head, there is a small stump with two small slits close to the top. Its arms are connected at the level of the eyes on its chest. Along with two other Tōjū, it is chased by the Tōjū Kirikaze. While Kirikaze kills the other Tōjū, it runs away. However, once Kirikaze has killed the other two Tōjū, he turns into mist and surrounds the Tōjū, causing it to become engulfed in flames and return to its sword form. Ape Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 265 This Tōjū has a large, brown body with large, muscular arms which almost reach the ground and short, thin legs. It runs on three limbs, while carrying its sword in one hand. Along with two other Tōjū, it is chased by the Tōjū Kirikaze, who kills it by throwing his sword at him, impaling the Tōjū. He is engulfed in flames and returns to its sword form. Category:Characters Category:Tōjū Tōjū